


Afraid of Losing You

by alexanderdelrey



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, zarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanderdelrey/pseuds/alexanderdelrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a dream that he's losing Zayn, but Zayn soon shows up to prove him wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afraid of Losing You

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry if this is bad, it was pretty much one of my first zarry fics and I wanted to post it!

**zayn ~**  
I felt my face light up in a smile as I watched Harry walk down the hallway of our high school. A few feet away, he ran up to me and hugged me. I lifted him up off the ground, squeezing him tight. I set him down and looked at his face. “Hey babe,” I said.  
“Hiiii,” he replied as I kissed his forehead.  
“I missed you this weekend.”  
“I know,” he said, “I missed you too.” He lips formed an adorable grin.  
I hugged him tight again, the way I always did when he smiled like that. The bell rang and we walked hand-in-hand to math. The entire class period, I couldn’t take my eyes off him. I couldn’t stop noticing the way his nose swooped down in a perfect little curve at the end or how his hair always looked the right mix of messy and stylish, or how his eyes were just the right size, in their perfect brown color. And every time I looked at him, I wanted him more.

\-----

When school ended, I walked over to the stadium and played football with the other guys in our class. After a while, I noticed Harry, sitting up in the stands around the field. He watched me with such intent, such focus it made me feel so nice, and I could feel my love for him.  
When the other guys were ready to head home, I walked over to the bleachers and leaned against the railing. “Hey,” I said.  
“Hey,” he replied in his calming voice, pushing his forehead against mine.  
“You wanna go out this weekend?”  
He pulled his head back, staring at me. “Are you joking?”  
“What do you mean?” I said, laughing.  
“It’s just..wow...how gentlemanly of you.”  
“What do you mean?” I asked again, chuckling.  
He laughed. “I don’t know. You’ve just never really asked me to go out with you anywhere.”  
“Well, what if I really like you, and... I wanna take you out,” I said quietly.  
He smirked. “Well... I guess that would be okay.”  
I leaned forward, brushing my lips against his. We connected, and I put my arm around his shoulder, leaning over the railing. I took my other hand and rubbed my thumb across his cheek, feeling the perfect skin underneath. Leaning my hips toward his, I could feel his phone vibrate in his pocket.  
I kissed him a second more, and he slowly pulled away. “I gotta go, babe.”  
I hugged him. “Bye.” He smiled and walked away.

 

 **harry~**  
The week flew by and I couldn’t be more happy. On Friday, I got home, where it was still quiet because everyone was at work. At 7 Zayn was going to pick me up, so I finished my homework and started watching TV. I fell asleep on the couch, too tired from staying up late Thursday night.  
In my dream, I saw Zayn down the hall at school. I started to walk quickly towards him, feeling the longing that I often felt when I wasn’t with him. But as I approached him, something made me stop. And I realized was it was: we weren’t dating. I looked up from my dream self. Some other guy from a different class named Niall came running up to Zayn, and they kissed and hugged. I started to scream in the dream but no one looked.  
I woke up and I started to cry. I don’t think it was because of the dream, but...I think it was I finally realized that I don’t deserve Zayn. Let’s face it, Zayn is the life of the party. When he walks in, everyone looks and everyone high-fives him, and what do I get? A “hello” or a “hi.” Zayn was the top of the ladder, and I was just...me. He could have anyone in the school and suddenly it felt like our days were numbered.  
I got up off the couch quickly, walking to the kitchen. I looked for something to drink in the silver fridge but of course nothing appealed. I started to cry some more, and I sat down on the dark hardwood floor, slamming the fridge. I cried and after a minute the door handle made a noise. Damn it. I looked at the clock on the oven. 6:55. It was obviously Zayn, who had a key to the house. I quickly wiped my face and stood up.  
“Harry? Harry, baby, where are- oh,” he said, walking in the kitchen. He smiled, then frowned. “Are you okay?”  
“Uh, yeah I’m fine I was just getting something to drink,” I said, turning to the fridge for a cover-up. He came up to me and put his arms around me from behind.  
“What’s wrong?”  
I tried to stop, but I couldn’t and more tears started to flow out from the bottom of my eyes, blurring my sight. Zayn turned me around, bringing me close.  
“Tell me babe.”  
“It’s just… it’s just…,” I stumbled, “I really like you, but I can never tell if you like me, and you could choose anybody but you chose me and that really confuses me, and-”  
“Babe, calm down, calm down. It’s ok,” he said, brushing my hair back and looking in my eyes. “I’m dating you because I love and you and I think you’re beautiful and I think you’re one of the best people on this earth, and when I’m not with you I feel bad. Maybe I could have anybody but all I want to have is you.”  
I nodded, choked with salty tears. He pulled me close again, and I wrapped my arms around him, savoring his warmth. He looked at me and brushed my face off with his thumbs. “What if we didn’t go out tonight? What if we stayed here?”  
“I...sure.” I kind-of-smiled.  
\-----

 **zayn~**  
A little later, we layed on the big couch, watching a movie. Harry’s parents had gone out, leaving Harry and I alone at the house. I thought about all the things Harry had said just an hour earlier and I realized...I guess I felt the same way he did. And I guess it made me feel good, to know how he felt for me. And it made me love him more.  
I looked to Harry, laying next to me, his right leg crossed over my left. He sensed my looking at him and looked up. “What?” he said, smiling.  
I grinned and looked down at Harry’s body. God, he was so perfect. The warmth of his body next to mine made me feel something inside and I all wanted was him. I pushed myself up and swung myself over, leaning on my hands and knees over his body.  
I tilted my head down, brushing my lips against his forehead, then his nose, and finally his lips. We kissed for a minute, then disconnected. I pushed my body back, putting my head over his torso. I lifted up his shirt, revealing his flat stomach and perfect belly-button. I kissed around it, pushing up his shirt as I kissed higher and higher. Harry moaned and ran his fingers through my hair. I could feel the warmth of his hands, his stomach, his everything.  
Not making any attempt to stop me, I slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, sliding them down slightly. Through his black underwear, I could see his shaft slowly starting to harden. I pulled the gray waistband down, letting it slide out. When it was fully out, I carefully touched my tongue to it, feeling a little spasm from Harry underneath as he moaned quietly.  
I slowly worked my tongue around the head, wanting Harry to enjoy his first time. After a moment, I worked it into my mouth, wetting the shaft and swirling my tongue around it. Harry continued to moan, growing tense as I continued. In my jeans, I could feel my own dick starting to get hard.  
I pulled back, leaving him moaning and grinding his legs together, wanting more. I leaned forward and slowly pulled his shirt off, revealing the rest of his torso. I threw the shirt onto to the floor and put my mouth on his collarbone, sucking lightly and kissing along his neck. He reached his arms around my body, rubbing them along my back. I pulled away and began to pull his pants off, then his underwear.  
His clothes on the floor, I took in the sight of his full body. It was perfect in every way, a way that no other guy’s had looked. Harry squirmed a little underneath me, and he rubbed his hands around his shaft, moaning for more attention. I finally pulled off my red sweatshirt, taking my shirt with it. I leaned over Harry again, feeling his hands rub against my torso, tracing the lines between the muscles. He worked his way down, then tugged at my pants.  
I sat up and unbuttoned them, then slid the dark fabric onto the floor. All that remained was my dark gray underwear, which I could feel rubbing against my dick, hardened slightly. I slowly slid it off, worried that I would scare Harry away. When they came off, Harry made a little gasp quietly, then reached his hands towards it. I retook my position over him and lowered my body towards his, beginning to grind against him. He moaned and spasmed a little under my touch. I could feel my shaft starting to harden more as the feel of his body rubbed against it.  
I looked at his face and asked him if he was sure he wanted to keep going. He nodded. I asked Harry where lube was and I quickly went to grab it. When I returned, I quickly wetted my dick with the lube, leaving a little on my fingers. Harry spread his legs apart, then lifted them slightly. I reached underneath and felt for his entrance, then pressed my fingers to it. Gently, I slid a finger in, making Harry moan and tense simultaneously. “Relax, babe,” I said, and I felt his muscles stop contracting, allowing me to slip a second finger in. I moved them back and forth, sliding them in and out. Harry moaned lowly. The entire time my dick got harder, then started to pulse, wanting attention.  
“Are you ready?” I asked. He nodded.  
I slid my fingers out, then aligned my shaft with his hole. I used my hand to push the head just barely into the entrance, then took my hands and spread Harry’s legs a bit farther apart, aligning his knees with my torso. I slowly pushed my shaft it, careful not to make it painful. Harry moaned, and I felt his warmth surround my dick, making me moan at the same time. Once it was all in, I looked down at Harry, his face in a mix of pain, pleasure, and relief.  
“You ok, babe?” Harry moaned in response, nodding for me to continue.  
I slowly started to push my dick in and out, gaining speed as I went on. Soon I was pounding his entrance as he moaned in quick gasps. I grabbed Harry’s body, making one quick motion so I was laying on the couch and Harry sat up on my hips. “Ride my dick, baby,” I said, feeling the adrenaline run through my body and the sheer pleasure that Harry provided to my shaft.  
Harry started to rock back and forth, squeezing his muscles around my dick as if he’d done it before. He lifted himself up and down, moaning for me to continue pushing myself in and out. As he slid up and down, I pushed my hips up into him. I could tell I hit his prostate when he gasped suddenly and made a long moan. We continued to do that until I could feel myself ready to release.  
I turned Harry back on to the couch, me on my knees, pushing in and out of him until I couldn’t hold it in anymore. “I’m gonna cum, babe,” I said, quickly pulling out and rubbing my dick until the hot liquid exploded all over my chest and torso. I moaned loudly, feeling my dick pulse in my hand.  
Not wanting to leave Harry by himself to finish, I leaned down and put my mouth around his dick, sucking him off, swirling my tongue all around his shaft and making small vibrations to heighten his orgasm. He continued to moan, until suddenly his moans got louder, and he grabbed my hair with his hands. I felt the hot cum spray into my mouth and down my throat.  
I swallowed and pulled Harry forward, making a big V shape with our bodies. As if he was reading my mind, Harry began to lick my chest and stomach, cleaning the cum off and swallowing it.  
When he finished, we both moaned and breathed loudly, coming down from the highs. I collapsed next to Harry on the big couch and put my arm around him, bringing him close. I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back and grabbed my hand. We laid there for a while, breathing heavily, our chests rising in unison and squeezing our hands together.


End file.
